Possesion
by InSaneIus
Summary: Shiroka Suki was the Generation of Miracles' miracle. Kuroko's consoler. Midorima's best friend. Murasakibara's helper. Aomine's teacher. Kise's worst nightmare. Akashi's lover. After leaving Japan for a year, he's finally come back but will the events that occur tempt him to return to the seemingly stress free life in America? YAOI! Don't like, don't read!
1. Prolouge

Possession.

Prolouge

Kuroko Tetsuya had finally had enough. Basketball was no longer enjoyable. The team had changed into people that he was disappointed to say that he no longer knew and he didn't know how to deal with that. It seemed as if his opinion no longer mattered and he had become used to being ignored.  
"_Winning is everything."_ Not to him.

Aomine Daiki was bored. Bored with school, with life, with basketball. It was no longer entertaining. It was...for lack of better word, boring. Basketball was no longer challenging neither entertaining to him. He could no longer feel the pleasant rush that would wash over him whenever he scored a basket. In fact,  
"_The only one that can beat me is me." _

Midorima Shintaro was a realist. He knew that had unlimited talent. He could no longer be beaten. There was no longer a challenge. Hell, he doubted he needed the day's lucky item to win a game any longer. Not that he would chance it though. It was then that he realised that with his amount of talent, he only needed himself.  
_"A man who cannot play by himself, cannot improve by himself."_

Kise Ryouta was not as oblivious as everyone seemed to think he was. He knew that his team was falling apart, if it hadn't already. The individuals if the team were just that. _Individuals_.  
Each player had such a different style of playing that they could no longer work together. The Teiko Middle School Basketball Club were just a bunch of individually invincible monsters that couldn't be beaten. The problem was, Kise had no problem with that.  
_"__No matter what you felt, it's wrong for a sportsman to lose on purpose!"_

Muraskibara Atsushi was hungry. Well, that wasn't particularly different. Him being him, he didn't really notice the things around him. Well, he just didn't really care, to be honest. He never particularly liked basketball so why should he particularly care?  
_"All these things you guys seek, hard work, guts, faith. I'll crush them all."_

I'm very aware that I did all of them except for Akashi. This is in purpose. So don't rant at me Kay?  
I hope you all like it! I would love I see your comments. Sorry it's short and creative. Anyways, it's just an intro. The next chapter is already up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A sigh was heard throughout the room. A small figure sat on the bed, lightly clutching a red phone to his ear.  
"Sei-chan, why?" His voice was soft, petite and slightly whining. Another voice was heard through the device. However, the voice was commanding and firm.  
"One; because I said so and two; don't call me 'Sei-chan', it ruins my image..."  
Shiro pouted. "Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Sei-chan!" He continuously repeated the name, grinning when he heard the sigh of the supposed 'Sei-chan'.  
Despite his childish attitude, a frown tugged at Shiro's lips. He sighed lightly, once again.  
"I'm not coming to Razukan, Sei-chan." He old Akashi, trying to force on his normal voice, but Akashi knew that Shiro was hiding something from him. "Suki." He spoke out with his boss voice on.  
"Sei-chan." Shiro used the same tone.  
"What are you hiding from me?" Akashi asked warily. His long time lover wasn't one to keep secrets from him unless it was of the upmost important. Shiro tried to fake an innocent tone even though he knew that he was terrible at lying to his Akashi.  
"Hiding? I could _never _ hide something from _you_ Akashi-sama!" He laughed awkwardly realising that his voice went unintentionally high pitched when saying the words 'never' and 'you'.  
"Do you think I'm stupid, Suki?" Akashi hissed. "_What are you hiding?" _Shiro tensed up, gripping the phone tighter. A crackling sound shot through ear and he immediately realised his error in taking that particular tone.  
"Don't...sorry. I have to go now, Suki. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Then, without waiting for an answer, Akashi hanged up the phone.  
Releasing the phone from his ear, Shiro placed it softly on his bed. He then dropped his head onto his hands and smiled regretfully.  
"Sei-chan, I'm not going to Razukan because I'm already in Japan. And enrol long into Seirin." And with that, he dropped onto the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning was a fine morning. It was bright, warm and cheerful. The sun was up and it was lovely!  
Shiro was most definitely not in sync with this particular morning. The aura around him was gloomy and angry. Why? Well, he had woken up late, due to the corruption of his alarm clock, he couldn't find an appropriate outfit suitable for school which meant he would have to wear the god-forsaken outfit that was obviously made by someone blind. Also, to add to his misery, the bus was late which meant he was even later. The end result was that Shiro was super late so he saw no point in going to his lessons. It was only his first day, right? Since he found no reason to go the lessons, he found his way to the basketball courts and ended up unintentionally falling asleep.

"Why is there a girl on the courts?" Was the sentence that Shiro ended up waking up to.  
'Girl...? Where?' He thought to himself, pretending to still be asleep.  
"Well, we can't just leave her here." A more feminine voice stated. "Why don't we just wake her up?"  
Footsteps resounded around the gym before a very familiar voice abruptly shouted out, "Wait!" The footsteps ceased before a loud chorus of surprised yells blasted throughout the gym.  
"When did you get here?!" The more feminine voice questioned. Had Shiro not been replaying the word 'girl' in his head, he would have laughed at the typical reaction Kuroko had received.  
"What's wrong with waking her up?" Silence. The person huffed and continued making his way towards Shiro.  
"Kagami, don't touch Shito's hair!" Kuroko shouted out in alarm.  
It was too late though. Kagami's Han wrapped around one of the twin pigtails, but he immediately jumped back at the sight of piercing emerald eyes that were glaring at him. Kagami, intimidated by those eyes, began to slowly move away from the figure but the firm grip on his hand prevented him from doing so.  
"Did. You. Just. Touch. My. Hair. You. Fucking. Lowly. Piece. Of. Trash." The words were said so threateningly that they didn't seem like much of a question. Bakagami-oh, sorry, I mean _Kagami_ was incredibly unnerved by the piercing emerald eyes that were currently glaring at him but Kagami, being Kagami, did quite possibly the worst thing he could have done in the current situation. He once again reached for the albino's hair.

"Yeah, so what? I was just trying to wake you up." Shiro ceased to listen. His gaze was still locked on the big hand that was _still_locked on a precious pigtail in shock, horror, and most of all, absolute rage. He focused back to the red-haired ace, his mouth forming into a snarl. He grabbed Kagami by the collar, showing a surprising amount if strength, and pulled him down to his knees so that Kagami was looking up at him.  
"Now, listen here you filthy piece of shit. No-one, and I mean no-_one_ touches my hair and gets away with it. However, judging by the really pleading look that Tet-chan is giving me right now-" Everyone turned to look at Kuroko, whose slight indication of worry was merely a slightly raised eyebrow. "-I won't kill you. If you ever, _ever_ touch my hair again, you'll meet an early end. Understand?" The last word was said so venomously that Kagami had no choice but to nod and suddenly, Shiro was sunshine and roses as if nothing has just happened.  
"Shiro-San, please refrain from threatening my teammate, please." A quiet voice interrupted the silence. Shiro immediately perked up.  
"Tet-chan!" He exclaimed excitedly, moving forward to the figure in order to hug him. However, Kuroko quickly dodged, knowing that Shiro's monster strength would easily put him into a fatal condition.  
Shiro pouted childishly. "Tet-chan, why are you evading my hug?"  
"For my own protection," Kuroko answered him. "Your hugs would easily put me or anyone else him this room in a fatal condition." He added the last part for the safety of his teammates.  
"Eh? I thought you could withstand my hugs now, Tet-chan."  
"I'm sorry to break it to you, Shiro-san, but the only people that could withstand your demonic hugs are Murasakibara-kun, 'Sei-chan' and Noir-san. Aomine-kun too, at least to some extent. I stand no chance. Kise-kun would never hug you willingly and Midorima-kun..." he trailed off.  
The rest of Seirin watched them in wonder. Some of them were amazed, others nervous and fearful but overall, they were all confused. Demonic hugs?

Xx

The commotion over the 'demonic hugs' had ended but the Seirin team were still as confused as ever over the predicament AKA Shiro.  
"Tet-chan! You're still as short as ever!" Shiro had said in amusement. Kuroko looked at Shiro, annoyed.  
"Shiro-san, please refrain from making fun of my height. You yourself are only a few centimetres taller than me. While I have grown, however small it may be, it seems that you have stopped growing and have started shrinking." Seirin looked at Kuroko in wonder. They had never seen the phantom act so familiar and slightly insulting to someone. However, Shiro uncharacteristically became quite angry but definitely not at Kuroko.  
"Actually, some asswipe decided that it was smart to cut my hair just because he lost against me. He should have been happy I even decided to play against him! Of course he lost! The only one that I deem worthy of defeating me is me and me alone!" Kuroko now suddenly realised where Aomine got his catchphrase from. "No worries, he's rightfully disappeared off the face of the earth." Shiro had continues, patting his beloved platinum hair lovingly. The rest of Seirin sweat dropped, all of them not wanting to know what had happened to the poor guy that ruined Shiro's obviously loved hair.  
Kuroko wondered if he should feel sorry for the 'asswipe' or if he should be amused by the fact that he had done something so stupid. "Are you joining the team, Shiro-san?" Kuroko already knew the answer. He just hoped that he was wrong.  
"Hm? Joining the team...No." Shiro replied cheerfully with a smile in his face. Riko cut in. "Why not? You play basketball right?"  
Shiro looked at her sharply. "I play, but will you force someone to do something that they so desperately hate that they would go through unimaginable lengths to avoid it?" Riko flinched slightly at the tone of his voice. It was haunted and Riko felt as if she honestly could not do that to him. "I mean seriously, do you know how long it takes to brush this hair after a game?" He tried to cover up the pain in his voice with the comment but a few people saw it for what if really was. A mask.

**Phew! This was written by me and a friend of mine who goes by the name of Booze and Popcorn. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

**Be InSaneIus!**


	3. Chapter 2

Possesion

Chapter 2:

"Okay guys, I've booked us a practice match with Kaijou!" Riko excitedly exclaimed to the Seirin team.

"Kaijou?!" The rest of the team (excluding Kagami, Shiro and Kuroko) gaped at her in amazement, shock, apprehension and with no small amount of shock. Hyuuga looked at her carefully, already judging from the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to be convinced otherwise and it was practically set in stone that, "_yes, they were definitely going to be playing against Kaijou_".

Suddenly realising hat someone who didn't particularly belong in the courts was there, he turned around at the culprit and looked sharply at him. "Wait a minute, why are you _still _here?"

"I wanted to see Tet-chan!" Was Shiro's seemingly innocent reply. Finally realising what Riko had told them, he faced Kuroko. "Isn't Kaijou the school that the dog went to?" He asked curiously. He was pretty sure it was but you could never really be too sure.

"Hai, Shiro-san. Kaijou is the school that _Kise-kun _went to. Please refrain from calling our old friends names." Shiro ignored the last point and instead peered thoughtfully at the ceiling.

'Kaijou, huh?'

"Wait, why are there so many girls on the courts?" Someone called out. Shiro, oblivious as ever, placed a hand on his hip, his other hand playing with the tip of his hair. "These girls have _obviously _come to see what a properly taken care of hair looks like. They are in some serious need of an invention called '_a brush_'. It's clear they don't even know what it is." Everyone turned to look at him, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Shiro-san, we are all aware that your hair is the most beautiful in Seirin-". Kuroko was cut off by Shiro's intervening. "Whole of Asia. Wait, no- the world!"

"Yes, yes, Shiro-san. 'The world', but that doesn't mean that you have the right to insult others." He corrected himself and continued on, unfazed.

"Yes, it does. Why? One, because I am the Original Ace; two, because I said so; and three, because Sei-chan said so." Shiro retaliated.

Kuroko mulled over the points that Shiro had made.

"You are correct. Those are logical and reasonably valuable points."

"What the hell?" This simple question was going through the minds of the unfortunate souls that had the misfortune of having to speculate over the irrelevant conversation.

Shiro's attention was once again directed towards the group of girls who were currently excitedly squealing at something that was ye to be seen. However, remembering his Middle School days, Shiro had a pretty good guess on exactly what the girls were so excited about.

"Wait a sec, isn't that Kise Ryouta?" Hyuuga pointed out, shocked. Seemingly hearing Kise's name in Hyuuga's comment, the girls' screams grew louder.

It was indeed Kise Ryouta.

The blond male looked apologetically at the Seirin basketball team, an autograph of himself and a pen in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen~" He looked around at the girls surrounding him. "Could you maybe give me five minutes?"

'_This is going to take longer than 5 minutes!'_

Xx

And, what would you know? It took a _lot _more than five minutes.

The girls finally –I repeat; FINALLY- left and Kise sighed at the Seirin team, one again smiling apologetically as he walked up to them.

"What is THE Kise Ryouta doing here?" Hyuuga finally managed to get out frantically. The blonde's gaze roamed around the team only to land on the certain figure of a blue haired self-proclaimed 'shadow'. A blinding grin erupting on the face of the model, Kise rushed forward at an unnatural speed.

"Kuroko-chii!" He shouted out in bliss.

" Kise-san." Said phantom replied surprisingly neutrally as Kise wrapped his arms around him. "Kise-san, please let me go." While being practically deprived of oxygen, Kuroko was finally able to voice his plea. Kise pouted at the disappointing reply and the pout was so similar to the one Shiro had previously been showing that Kuroko had to force down a smile of amusement.

"So you're one of the famous legendary Generation of Miracles, huh?" A dark voice suddenly said, right next to Kise's ear. The blond screamed out fearfully in surprise and jumped onto the person neared to him. His poor unfortunate soul.

"It's been a while Ryo-chan." The smile that was directed towards Kise sent shivers down the spine of all of the Seirin. Not Kise however.

The voice haunting and plaguing his very sweet dreams and twisting them until they became horribly formed twisted nightmares. That same voice that that kept him from living a carefree life, his worst nightmare was in front of him. Every inch of it.

Kise looked down at the figure and stared for God knows how long. That is, until a sharp jolt of pain surged throughout him, starting from his stomach and causing him to double over in pain.

"S-Shiro."

Phewwww! Done! I will try to update everyweek on Tuesdays so…you know, don't expect it earlier than that. Sorry! Anywasy, credits ta ma gurrrlllll Booze and Popcorn, seriously, I love her. Ahhh, Don't forget,

**Be InSaneIus!**


	4. Chapter 3

Oh my Gurrd, you like me! You really like me! I am like, fan-girling so much right now, like, you have no idea! You really like me! About the update dates thing, let's make that every second Tuesday…Yeah, sorry about that. As you will find there will be a lot of typos in this fic, and I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it, I'm just unbelievably clumsy with my writing! Sorry!

Anyways…..

**G**: Oh my Aizen, you have so many questions, I love it! Yes, yes he is made out of sunshine! Shiro's hair is perfect, everyone knows. Oh, Sei wasn't happy. I think. Who knows? I don't! Ah, there are a lot of reasons that he hates basketball, but yes, you are right. He is a little bit like a certain Aho. Lastly, sorry for the typo. Honestly, I don't even notice, I am such an idiot, su. Thanks for the review; I hope to hear more from you in the future!

**Coolyar: **I'm continuing it now! XD

**Dear Guest that reviewed in French: **First, I am proud to say that I did _not _use Google translate to help me translate this. I guess Shiro (he is most definitely a guy) is a bit stereotypical concerning his hair, but that's just him I suppose!

Finally, cheers to everyone that reviewed, followed, or favourite-d this little fic of mine. I really appreciate it!

On with the story!

Possession

Chapter 3: And a lot of shit hits da fan.

"_S-Shiro."_

Laughing nervously, Kise began to back away slowly, as if not to provoke the beast that had harmed him, looking down at the floor and making sure that his eyes would not let him see the face that had haunted even his _nightmares _every blessed time that he got to sleep.

Shiro looked down at the blonde model below him and sneered.

"You scum. Open your eyes before I open them for you and make sure that they stay that way. Blind or unable to blink, which do you prefer?" Kise opened his eyes almost immediately, hoping to cast away the threat that had been left for him to consider. Shiro smirked haughtily at his reaction and unable to stop himself, let a small snort of amusement escape him. Kise, unable to retaliate (due to extreme fear), kept his head bowed down in shame.

Kagami was being unusually silent. He looked at the scene across him and wondered if there were a hierarchy during the times of Teiko. Judging from what he could see, Kise was being overpowered by the mysterious Shiro and it seemed that the blond haired copy-cat had absolutely no say in the matter. How peculiar. Perhaps Taiko had been filled with rapist after all and Shiro was one of them? That was what his mother had told him when he stated that he wanted to go to Teiko.

'_Thank you, mom, for no sending me to a school full of creeps!' _

"Shirosaki-san, please refrain from abusing Kise-san," Kuroko finally spoke up, effectively (or maybe not) breaking up the stiff silence that has spread throughout the room. Seirin looked at Kuroko in relief, glad for a break from the tension cracking in the room. However, one person was not happy.

"You dare to defy me, Kuroko Tetsuya?" (**A/N: Oh he went all Akashi on Kuroko's! XD)**

The phantom blinked owlishly. "Of course not, Shiro-san. It is merely a request." Suddenly, the tension that had been previously filling he room evaporated instantly and the imaginary lightning effects instantly turned into daises and everyone started dancing in perfect harmon-wait, that's not the plot.

The feminine boy let out a small huff at the typical answer and looked back at the golden neko-yes, he's that adorable-that was still crouched down at the floor in a kneeling position under him.

"Che. Trash, get up," He told Kise and in no time flat, the blonde followed the command. Looking up ashamedly, Kise looked down at Shiro and thanked him for his 'generosity' which Shiro took great pleasure in. Turning towards he whole of the Siring team, Kise smiled painfully and bowed, apologizing to them. When he saw that his apology was accepted, he left immediately. However, the entire Seirin crew (except Kuroko and Shiro) wondered why it was that Kise was the one apologizing when it should have been someone else. –CoughShiroCough-

Xx

"Shiro-san, would you care to come with me and Kagami-kun to Maji burgers?" It was already sunset and Kuroko, Kagai and Shiro were making their way home, coincidentally being the same route. By the looks of things, Kuroko and Kagami were about to make their way to Maji Burger to eat and had invited the scary midget along. However, Shiro refused the offer softly, stating that he had some things to do. Letting him go without much of a sad ending-that would be a shame-, Kagami and Kuroko made their way to their Final Destination (XD), Kuroko knowing that Shiro needed some time alone to speak to his bipolar lover.

Before they parted ways though, Kuroko gave Shiro a small smile and a pat on the back, saying to him: "Good luck, Shiro-san."

Reaching home, Shiro immediately collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his phone, dialling on a single digit (LO Speed dial). Letting it ring for what seemed like forever, someone finally picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello."

"Sei chan!"

Yayyy! Short, but doneeee. Yay! Anyways, I hope I didn't make any stupid errors again! Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Why is Kise so scared of Shiro? Why does he care so much about his hair? What's going to happen next? What do you guys think?

Shout out to ma gurrrrrlllll Booze and Popcorn, love her to little pieces, like oh mu Guuurdddd. I have drank a lot of coffee, f you haven't guessesd. Toodles and remember,

**Be Insaneius!**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry. I wish you could see my face while I'm typing this, because honestly, I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. I really dug myself deep with the last chapter, and I had such a massive writer's block, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. My writer's block is still not yet completely gone, so please excuse the crappiness of this chapter; I don't even know what this is anymore. I'm such a pitiful author, forgive me.

**I do have quite a lot of fic ideas (and by a lot, I mean **_**a lot**_**). My mind cannot stop coming up with ideas even though Aizen knows I can't write to save my life. So, if you guys would like me to give little summaries of those tiny ficlets to see if you want to adopt them, please do tell!**

**Thank you all so much for taking your time and actually reading this story of mine, I really appreciate it. I also appreciate all the reviews and feedback that I have gotten and just- you're all awesome!**

**G, you're a G. And I love you and your reviews.**

**Please forgive the spelling mistakes, half of my keyboard hates me and I always forget to look at the screen when I'm typing.**

**Without further ado-**

Possesion: Chapter 4- 

"_Sei-chan!"_

The line was silent for a brief second.  
_"Shiro." _The cold reply had Shiro pausing for a short second and his cheerful smile was replaced with a small frown.  
"What's wrong, Sei-chan?" He asked softly, slightly concerned at his red haired lover. For Akashi to be using his second name, it meant that something was wrong and Shiro wasn't sure whether to prepare for the worst and wait it out, or whether to hang up the phone and prolong it.  
"_Are you having fun in Seirin?" _He chose the latter.

Staring silently down at his phone, he began to slowly panic. His expression dropped and he clenched his fists and bit his lip nervously.  
Seijuuro shouldn't have figured it out. He couldn't have, there's no way that he could have known that Shiro was in Japan much less Seirin. Unless… Someone told him. However, there's no way that could have happened either, there was no-one in Seirin that had contact with Seij-  
_Tetsuya._

_Kuroko-fucking-Tetsuya._

It was the only way ha Seijuuro was even in Japan after all he had made sure to cover up his tracks when he had crossed the border (**A/N: This sounds so suspicious.**) and there was no way that anybody else had to guts to tell Akashi when they had been warned not to. And anyways, it was only Daiki that knew that he was here and as far as he knew, the coloured teen didn't contact Akashi unless there was reason to. But then again…Shiro defying Akashi did seem pretty serious.  
There was only one reasonable way to find out.

"Daiki, what the fuck are you doing?" The moment that the phone had been picked up, Shiro could instantly hear the gasping moans of '_Aomine, Aomine' _through the line. Clearly, Daiki was busy.

"_Ah, Suki! Hey, why're ya calling? Somethin' wrong?" _Shiro was amused to hear that Aomine's tone of voice had in no-way changed even though he was clearly engaged in certain activities with a nameless no-name female.  
"First, why did you pick up the phone if you're busy having sex with some ratchet ass female? Second, hang up, finish quickly and call me back, or you finish now since it doesn't sound as if you're particularly enjoying what you're doing, tell the bitch to leave and sit your ass down, because we are probably going to have a fucking heart felt conversation, and try to listen to what I'm going to say otherwise I'm probably going to end up killing somebody -most likely Kuroko Tetsuya- and land my ass in jail and you'll have to deal with the consequence AKA Akashi Seijuuro." Aomine release a breathy chuckle at Shiro's use of words that were insanely out of character for the silver haired male.

"_How pissed are you? Or is that just your American talking?" _  
"Both, probably."  
_"Ok, wait give me a second, I'll listen to your sulking."_

Shiro then placed his phone down, waiting for Aomine to indicate that he was finished with his 'second'.  
"_Jeez, she didn't have to slap me." _Came from the small device.*  
"You probably deserve it."  
_"Pssht, she was just a bitch. So, what's up?"_  
"Your dick, but probably not anymore."

"…"_  
_"Geez, take a joke. Sei-chan knows I'm in Seirin." Booming laughter was heard from the phone immediately and Shiro glared at the hand-held as if it would transfer his not-so-amused look through it to Aomine.

"_Oh, Lord. Y-you are in deep shit, man." _  
"You seem to think that I don't know this."  
_"Oh, this is too funny. Wait-wait, how did he find out?"  
_"Well, I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone –you better not have told anyone- and the only other person that has any sort of connection with Sei-chan is Tetsuya."  
_"I don't really know where you're going with this."  
_"Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Obviously, Kuroko is the one that told him."  
_"Are you high?"  
_"Are you straight?"  
_"Okay, that was low." _Shiro smirked. 

"_How do you know that it was Kuroko?"  
_"Well, obviously, he's still in love with Sei-chan and he's trying to get him to hate him to that he can have my baby all to himself!"  
_"Okay, first of all, 'your baby?' and second of all, 'are you shitting me?"  
_"No!"  
_"So, you're telling me that you're perfectly serious and are still fixated on the fact that Kuroko is trying to get revenge over you for stealing Akashi's non-existent heart by getting him angry at you?"  
_"Yes!"  
_"I can't believe I chose to listen to _this_ over sex."  
_"You're a sex addicted bastard-"  
"_Yeah, as if you aren't-"  
_"-And you're an idiot, but you already know that. How can you not see this?!"  
_"Because Kuroko got over that crush over Aka- …Wait."  
_"Ugh, guess you do have a brain."  
_"No way! Come on, that's not poss- You're fucked."  
_Shiro rolled his eyes.  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
_"Who the fuck is Sherlock?"  
_"Sorry, I forgot how dumb you are." Aomine chose to ignore this comment.  
_"So, let's say that Kuroko is after your ass. What are you going to do about it?"  
_"I'm going to call in a special little someone."  
_"I have a bad feeling about this."  
_Shiro cut off the call with a cackle.

**A/N- Okay, short (as usual) but it's something. Aomine's hard to write and Shiro has multiple personalities (I don't even know who he is anymore, honestly.) SO, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next?  
Stay InSaneIus.**


End file.
